Destiny Comes Knocking
by Ruby Youkai
Summary: Short and Sad, from Madison's POV. Thinking back on how much Sakura has changed...I think it'll leave you very depressed, like all my fanfics *sigh*


Wowie, at this rate I'm pumping out a fanfic every 2 days! I LOVE BEING AHEAD WITH MY SCHOOLWORK! Well, this one is from Madison's POV, and she reflects on how much Sakura has changed since the clow card chapter...is there Yuri in here? It may seem like it, maybe there is a little...but of course, wait...DID I JUST AGREE TO DO YURI!? WOW, HUNGER REALLY DOES HAVE SERIOUS AFFECTS ON ME! SCRATCH THAT! Sorry but I haven't eaten all day. ANYWAY, CC doesn't belong to me, so on with the fic!))

Destiny Comes Knocking

By: Ruby Moon (Do I still have to put the AKA?)

I sit here and fuss with my camera...it's like a normal day at Sakura's house. Tory is teasing Sakura once again...normally. Mr. Avalon is serving up dessert...normally. The TV is on...normally. Sakura wears a bright smile on her face...and we all look like a family.  
I don't know weather to be angry or sorry for my poor Sakura-Chan. She wears a fake smile and the face of a little innocent girl...but now I know she is far from that.

I feel like she is trying to deceive her family, her friends, and Me, but I know...she knows I know.

But I also feel as if she is trying to go back to how she used to be, before cardcapturing.

Normality.

She used to be outstandingly normal, if there was such a thing. Her young and fragile mind used to be filled with joy and fascination at the simplest things, such as a dress or a new cheerleading routine. he worries used to be about Julian, grades, and earning enough money to buy her new roller blades.

She used to weep about her mother.

Now she is fascinated with deep magic, so unfathomable to the normal person's mind...that no one can identify with her now. Now, her worries are about capturing the clow cards before Li does. Her worries are worries of Life and death...

She hardly weeps about her mother anymore...her tears are shed because of secrets even I, her best friend, cannot comprehend.

When did I last truly know my Sakura-chan? When was I last her true best friend?

I suppose it was about a year ago...but it feels like decades and decades...I can almost smell the crisp autumn wind...

She had told me about her secret...giggling almost childishly.

Of course I believed every word she said...hoping it was true.

Being the mysterious hero, the bearer of magic?

It sounded so...glamorous.

Now I understand I was wrong.

Because Sakura isn't who she used to be...when she isn't around her friends and family, if you can call them that, the smile fades from her face and her eyes grow dull...almost as if she is looking WITHIN herself...at some mysterious power she takes delight in, and only SHE can see it.

At least she can be happy.

I feel like I've lost my best friend.

Oh, it isn't her fault...she didn't know what she was getting into. Poor Sakura.

Poor Sakura...

Those words reach my mind...I KNOW those words! How many times have I felt it for Sakura!? How many times will I need to!?

I struggle to maintain a happy and composed manner as Sakura's father serves me my Jell-O.

HOW can he not notice!? His own DAUGHTER!

I seethe in rage. But I know it isn't Mr. Avalon's fault.

It's no one's fault.

There was a destiny.

The destiny was fulfilled.

It was meant to be.

This is a side effect.

My mind immediately contradicts itself.  
SIDE EFFECT!? IS THAT WHAT I CALL IT!?

No, my Sakura-Chan has disappeared, and I am afraid that I will loose her forever.

Now it is time for us to go to sleep. I'm sleeping over at Sakura's.

Both of us girls head over to Sakura's room...I fall in line with her footsteps.

the minute her back turns I see her eyes dull...as if she is looking at something within herself...that no one else can see.

We change...do all the things girls are supposed to do before bedtime.

Not a word from Sakura.

We go to sleep...not a word from Sakura.

I hear her screaming in her sleep...worried, I try to wake her. It is no use.

She murmurs spells, incantations, commands...

each frighteningly powerful and flowing with the understanding from ancient years.

And they are eating away at my Sakura-Chan.

I lay my head on her bed...and start to cry.

Tears from the past year...they all unleash themselves.

Was it my fault? That I didn't help her...that I didn't realize in time?

No...how was I supposed to know? I don't have magic-

But I have eyes...and ears...and a heart. I still could have known.

So it was no one's fault.  
There was no one to blame.

No one to accuse as I kneel here and weep, hearing my Sakura-Chan cry out in fear and pain...her dreams tearing at her heart and mind.

And I can't do anything about it.

Not even charge someone for her pain.

I hope that maybe one day my tears will get through to her...

because I feel like I've lost my precious Sakura-Chan.

((A/N: Wowie, that was short. Um...did ya like it? I'm seriously beginning to doubt my mental sanity here...why am I always writing sad fanfics!? Is it a mental illness or something!? Why can't I ever write anything happy for once!? Argh, anyway, please, R+R. Thanks.))


End file.
